I will make you mine
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Everything was normal in Hinata's life till she started to daydream in tutor group and ended up being late for class, for punishment Kurenai decided she would make Sasuke her partner, oh dear OOC Sasuke at the end
1. New partner

Hey, guess what HOLIDAYS!!!!! Soooo this holidays we have….sequal to notes (god you guys must be sick of hearing that), GaaHina one shot and THIS! Yep I'm starting a (hopefully) 20 chapter story with a PLOTLINE (bit quick to start with but promise it's gets better)!!! Wooooooo so yes I hope you enjoy this 2 week holiday for me! I don't mean to offend anyone or do anything wrong!

Translations:

Monitor points (MP)- Get 3 for the same category of discipline and get a Monday detention

Tutor group- The ten minutes you get before class, like a homeroom

School starts at 9

Tutor group goes till 9:10

Period 1 goes till 10:00

Period 2 goes till 10:50

Recess goes till 11:10

Period 3 goes till 12:00

Period 4 goes till: 12:50

Lunch goes till 1:40

Period 5 goes till 2:30

Last period goes till 3:20

Just to give a timeframe for school, I'm basing it off my Australian school and from what I know in different places periods are set up differently.

Main characters- 16

Sai- 17 Neji-18

I don't own Naruto but I own my negative self

**NOOOO YOU DON'T I OWN YOU!**

YOU WISH YOU LOSER!

'**Starts to look up lawyers in the yellow pages' LET YOUR FINGERS DO THE WALKING!**

* * *

"U-uh excuse m-me bu-but need to get to-to my locker" after about 10 seconds of no answer Hinata sighed, she had been standing here trying to get to her locker for 10 minutes. What was blocking it you ask, what else but Sasuke and Sakura making out, ew.

"Oi! You kids cut it out and get to class or I cut off your lips!" Anko shouted from down the hall. Sasuke and Sakura quickly separated and scurried off to their lockers as the bell rang. 'Great,' Hinata thought 'now I'm late for class and scarred'. She quickly got her books and hurried to tutor group.

"Hinata your late! MP!" Anko shouted. 'Damn' Hinata quickly took her seat and while Anko read the bulletin.

"Alright the school social is coming up soon and this time the year 12s chose the theme to be Japan so hopefully you buy tickets, best costume gets a prize. Next, if you have HUD11 with Kurenai in S27 you're now in M4. Finally Kiba your computer is ready to get picked up from the tecs" Anko shouted so everyone could hear her, Hinata wasn't listening she was too busy staring at the blonde beside her, bulletins were the best time of the day because Naruto would usually go to sleep and she could stare at him all she wanted without him noticing. He was so handsome with his whisker-like scars, glowing blond hair and tan, mmmmmm, just like that Hinata started to day dream about the young fox. She was so caught up she didn't hear the bell ring and neither did her little fox beside her. As the next class started to come in Hinata was finally snapped out of her daze. 'Oh my god, what's happening and why is Naruto beside me, argh did I start to day dream again!' Hinata quickly got up and prodded Naruto's arm gently.

"U-um Nar-Naru-ruto –kun it's time to go"

"Waaa" Naruto looked around wearily then his eyes snapped into focus.

"Come on Hina-chan we have to get to class!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm and raced out of the classroom. Hinata was having trouble keeping up but she made it in one piece.

"There we are S27 and look we're early no one's here!" Naruto pumped his fists in victory, Hinata quickly glanced at her watch.

"Um Na-naruto it's 9:17, Mrs. Kur-urenai is never that la-late" Hinata pointed her fingers together nervously; she's never missed class before. Naruto looked over at Hinata and saw 'the fingers' and sighed.

"Hina-chan stop worrying I'll get you there on time BELIEVE IT!" Hinata giggled her best friend always knew how to cheer her up.

"We'll both spilt up and look for our class alright" Hinata didn't want to leave him but nodded anyway, she really didn't want to be in a lot of trouble. They both set off in opposite directions Naruto taking the M and W wings and Hinata taking the S and C wings.

As Hinata walked briskly through the C wing, eyes darting madly from class room to class room, she came across a very flustered Sakura with swollen lips.

"Hey Hinata do you know where our class is?"

"U-um Na-naruto and I are look-oking for them now, you can he-help if y-you wan-want" Hinata looked at her feet nervously. Sakura said nothing but nodded and came up to walk besides Hinata. Hinata's pocket started to vibrate and she jumped 10 feet in the air. She quickly pulled her mobile out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"HEY HINA IT'S NARUTO I FOUND OUR CLASSROOM IT'S S27!" Hinata had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"O-okay Naruto thankyo-you, I'll meet you the-there with Sakura" Hearing this Sakura got ready to jump and Hinata and her jumped up onto the school roof off to the classroom. They entered nervously, no one had seen Kurenai mad before.

"HINATA, SAKURA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, EVEN NARUTO WAS QUICKER THEN YOU!" Kurenai shouted as soon as they came in.

"Sorry we didn't know where the classroom was" Sakura apologised, afraid for her life.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE IT WAS ON THE BULLETIN!" Kurenai had steam coming out of her ears, Hinata gulped.

"Well Hinata you were one of my best students last year so I guess I'll give you a nicer punishment then laps, I'm changing your partner, your now with Sasuke Uchiha" No wonder Kurenai had red eyes, she was evil! Damn pregnancy mood swings! Hinata thought as her whole world went black. Kurenai smiled sweetly.

"Sasuke as her new partner you can take her to the nurses."

* * *

Sorry I know it's crap I recently got a D+ on m English story and it's completely shattered my confidence, I'm used to getting As in English and I was thinking of entering the National Youth Week short story competition but I think it'll take a couple of weeks for my wriing to recover, bare with me till then please!


	2. The wheelie office chair!

**I will make you mine**

Hey I'm actually updating, you guys are lucky :) yeps very because I'm not usually his punctual , I got the lazy gene from my parents! Yeah sorry if I confused you guys in the last chapter I meant for Naruto to find the M4 room not be in S27…woops. Anyways now I'm in a writing mood!

**Well if you're in a writing mood write already!**

'Glares' I'd shut up if I were you I have still got a few tricks up my sleeve you don't know about!

**Go ahead punk, make my day.**

AH CLICHÉ-NESS! 'Karate chops in the head'

'**Head splits like a watermelon'**

Oh and before I forget in my rambling I don't own Naruto :'(

I don't mean to offend anyone or do anything wrong. Also warning I made Sasuke OOC in this chapter, because he needs to have a little fun but his personality is still the same when people watch him. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he plunked Hinata down on a wheelie office chair (he just stole it alright). Her legs, arms and head were hanging off but 'meh' she was asleep right? How dare Kurenai even expect him the SASUKE UCHIHA to carry someone? He kicked the chair forward and it gently came gliding to a stop at the end of the hallway. 'Wow Uchiha you're a genius' Sasuke thought smugly as he pushed the chair again, this time though he pushed it a little bit harder. The chair (and Hinata) went in the wrong direction, hit a bin, rebounded and kept moving towards the school exit. Sasuke now don a horrified look on his face and quickly broke into a sprint after Hinata, 'if that chair manages to get outside the school there's nowhere to go but down!' Sasuke started to have a mini panic attack in his head 'it's ok Sasuke sing the Barney song it always calms you down!'

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!" Sasuke sang in a strained voice as he ran after Hinata.

**Kiba's POV**

"Ah damn I'm so late Kurenai is going to kill me" Kiba grimaced as he ran towards the school doors, he had forgot to set his alarm and overslept. He hastily opened the school door, all of a sudden a chair with a body on it burst through the opening and started to roll down the hill gaining speed as it went. 'OOOOOO-K' Kiba thought as he stared at the moving chair awkwardly. He was about to enter the school again when a flustered Uchiha sprinted out of the school singing the Barney song. Kiba quickly turned around and went back home to sleep.

**Normal POV**

'Argh shit she made it to the hill' Sasuke groaned as he saw the chair moving closer to traffic 'the school will kill me if she gets hurt'. Sasuke started to gain more speed as he neared the middle of the hill. Hinata was rolling across the crossing at a high pace making one car stop suddenly to avoid her. Sasuke turned white as he noticed Hinata coming loose on the chair. The chair hit another curb which sent the chair flying down a busy street. Just as the chair flew into the middle of the road a truck ran over it and squashed it completely. Sasuke gasped and started to run quicker down the chairs path until he found an unconscious Hinata on the sidewalk, he sighed in relief. 'Must've fallen off before it went on the road' he silently thanked the heavens but his sharingan quickly activated when he noticed to eyes staring from the darkness.

"What do you want?" he asked threateningly, he got a whimper in reply. He went over to investigate and found a stray dog.

"What do you want, mutt?" Sasuke said as he glared at the dog. The dog whimpered and nuzzled his pocket.

"What do you want my last piece of jerky?" Sasuke asked as he held it up in the air, the dog barked.

"Too bad" Sasuke ate the jerky in front of the dogs face and glared. The dog started to growl and bit Sasuke's leg. Sasuke shouted a curse and started to shake his leg around in the air trying to get the dog off.

"ARGH YOU STUPID MUTT LET GO!" he shouted as he started to crash his leg into a pole trying to get the dog. The little dog was quite persistent though and dug his teeth in. Sasuke cursed again and ripped the dog off his leg, the dog happily trotted off with a smile on its face. Sasuke grumbled as he picked Hinata up and limped back to school.

The nurse looked up from her desk to see a disgruntled Sasuke Uchiha with an unconscious Hyuuga girl in his arms.

"You look terrible what have you to been doing?" Sasuke glared at her.

".Nothing." he growled though gritted teeth.

"Fine," the nurse huffed "don't need to be grouchy, what's wrong with her?" she nodded towards Hinata.

"She fainted" Sasuke said in monotone as he placed her on one of the beds and got a wet clothe to put on her forehead.

"Well it probably was heat" the nurse obviously didn't know oh Hinata's personality. She went up to her and removed her purple and white jacket to reveal a black tank top with a long sleeve fishnet top underneath (they're wearing shippuden, sp?, clothes except Sasuke). Sasuke sighed and placed the wet clothe on her, he then used another clothe to start to clean his wounds. The nurse glanced over and saw the massive gashes on Sasuke's leg.

"How on earth did you do that?" She exclaimed as she grabbed the disinfectant and started to spray madly. Sasuke shouted at the sudden pain in his leg, what is wrong with this lady?

"I got it from a dog, it bit me, you can stop now it's disinfected!" Sasuke shouted as he moved his leg away from her.

"Oh," she said as she put the disinfectant on the bench "Well then I'll give you a shot for it"

"What, aren't you supposed to ask my guardians to see if I can?"

"I can't be stuffed, let's keep it between you and me" she said as she loaded the chemicals into the needle.

"hn" Sasuke really wasn't in the mood for an argument. The nurse lifted up his sleeve and injected him.

Hinata opened her eyes drowsily and saw Sasuke getting a needle.

"A-ano S-S-Sasuke-s-sa-an why a-a-are you get-getting a n-n-needle?" He just stared at her and glared.

"Don't. Ask."

* * *

**Writing notes-**

Surprisingly this chapter has a purpose other than being weird #1 Tying Hinata into one of Sasuke's memories and #2 Introducing Sasuke's character. If you think I didn't do it properly please let me know, FLAMERS WELCOME as long as it's not about the pairing.


	3. Ditching oo

**I will make you mine**

*sighs* there are so many bad fics on this site……wait a minute I could've just insulted you….or myself and you wouldn't know haha

**Wow…that's pretty mean**

0.0….is it???

**Yeah**

Woops, SORRY I'm talking about the horrible grammar ones anyway. I love all you guys!....seriously I got so many reviews :)…so I am updating…really late, stuff going on at home, trust me I will update more often because I'm starting year 11 next year and want to finish up this quickly so I don't leave people waiting….therefore I make a pledge to update at least every 2 weeks!...trust me it's better than every month! It's gonna be hard because I have to write my school story but I'll try!

**I don't believe you**

Build a bridge and get over it

**Dig a whole and bury yourself in it**

*Glares* anyways a long chapter for my readers! *looks for knife*

***Starts to run***

(Warning there is swearing in this chapter)

* * *

Hinata was dreading walking into the classroom, ever since the day at the nurses Sasuke had been avoiding her, this was the first lesson where they were partners, she took in a deep breath and entered the classroom. She saw the shirt of none other than Sasuke when she entered. Before she could bump into him Hinata quickly stopped in her tracks, she looked up into his glaring eyes.

"A---a-ah, S-s-s-sasuke-san, why are y-you l-l-l-eaving?" Hinata blushed as she moved aside.

"Because stupid Kurenai says I had to go get supplies with my partner" Sasuke said still glaring at her.

"I HEARD THAT UCHIHA!" Sasuke showed a look of pure fear on his face as he grabbed Hinata and left the classroom as quickly as possible. Once they were out Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Fucking pregnancy hormones" he grunted as he started to walk.

"Don't curse Sasuke" Hinata quickly covered her mouth, holy monkeys what did she just say? She had never said anything like that in her entire life let alone without stuttering. Sasuke looked at her in surprise but the expression quickly changed to his usual glare.

"What was that Hyuuga?" He said as he started to close in on her making her back up into a locker.

"N-n-n-nothing S-s-s-s-asuke-s-san" Hinata said as her eyes widened.

"Tch stuttering again Hyuuga, how timid" Sasuke walked away and she quickly followed, her head hung lowly.

"Y-y-y-your very m-mean S-s-sasuke-san" Hinata said quietly so that Sasuke couldn't hear her. Sasuke's eyes lost emotion, oh no, he heard, Sasuke just kept walking not bothering to even glare at her. The rest of the trip was pretty much silent except for Hinata's heavy breathing, she couldn't help it he made her nervous.

"Hey Hyuuga even though you annoy me I really don't want to go back to class, lets ditch" Hinata looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"W-w-w-hy not just d-d-d-d-do i-it yourself S-s-s-sasuke-san?" Hinata asked shyly, she had never ditched before, would anyone know they did it?

"Because it get's lonely and Kurenai will ask you questions which knowing you, you will tell her the answers" Hinata nodded he did have logic, still doesn't mean she was going to let him talk her into this. He quickly dragged her along.

"Good it's settled then" Ok apparently her mouth had other ideas because it wasn't speaking up like she wanted it to do. Sasuke set the box of supplies down outside the classroom door, knocked then ran. Hinata felt so many butterflies in her stomach, this feeling was so cool! She just wanted more of it, the adrenaline. She started laughing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You really are strange Hyuuga" Hinata smiled at him. He gave her another weird look.

"Hn, come on" He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her along.

"Um S-s-sasuke-san you don't n-n-n-need to hold onto m-me" Sasuke realised that she could keep up with him at ease and growled at her to stop himself from blushing, she shrunk back a little.

"Fine then keep up" he said as he started walking again, Hinata didn't like this at all, part of her yearned to go back to the classroom and the other half yearned for the butterflies and adrenaline she was feeling now.

They finally got to the roof of the school, 'ok just a tad cliché' Hinata thought as she sat down against a vent.

"It's fun isn't it?" Hinata jerked her head up to see Sasuke towering over her, he sat down next t her as she nodded.

"D-d-does anyone n-notice?" Hinata asked, uncomfortable that their arms were touching.

"Well not usually, but I bet Kurenai has a search party hunting us down as we speak" Sasuke shuddered involuntarily as he thought about it "she's scary". Hinata smiled, that smile turned into an uncontrollable giggle. Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he moved closer. Hinata, shocked at his closeness, moved back a little and stopped laughing.

"U-u-h nothing Sasuke- san" She stuttered out again as her fingers started to find themselves moving towards each other, ready to perform Hinata's trademark nervous gesture. Sasuke immediately grabbed her hands.

"No fingers alright, If I have to work with you for the rest of a term I don't want you doing that annoying little thing constantly" he huffed and let go of her hands, leaning against the wall. Hinata nodded meekly and sat on her hands. THE Sasuke Uchiha touched her hands, they were tarnished! Those hands were reserved for Naruto and he TOUCHED them, Hinata's inner-self was crying anime tears. Sasuke could see the pout on the frail Hyuuga's lips.

"What's up with you?" he asked as he moved closer. Hinata pushed harder down on her hands, refusing to say something stupid.

"Oh I get it, I touched your Naruto hands" Hinata gave him a bewildered look, how did he know that! Sasuke gave her a knowing look.

"Your face is so easy to read" Hinata just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Lucky for her the bell went and Sasuke got up and headed for the roof door before pausing for a moment, "See ya round Hyuuga" Hinata just sat there, he was too cool for his own good.

* * *

"HINATA!" Hinata jumped into the air, dropping all her books onto the ground, Naruto grinned at her, leaning against the lockers.

"Scared ya" he bent down and picked up her books for her, as he passed them to her their hands touched for a brief moment. Hinata nearly melted. He was just so nice, so cute, so…incredibly awesome. She mentally slapped herself, trying to tell herself to concentrate, Naruto was talking.

"So do you or don't you agree?" Naruto asked her, shutting her locker and walking towards their classroom, they had the same classes on a Thursday.

"I totally agree" Naruto gave her a shocked look.

"YOU THINK IT'S HUMANE TO EAT BABIES!!!" he shouted making everyone in the hallway turn their heads and causing Hinata to blush deeply.

"U-u-h no I m-m-m-meant to say it's not, so-s-sorry" Naruto sighed in relief.

"For a moment there I thought my best friend was a baby eater" Hinata giggled which made Naruto smile.

"You have such a weird laugh" Hinata covered her mouth.

"D-d-don't be s-s-so mean Naruto-kun" Hinata said, her words muffled by her hand.

"I was just kidding with ya Hinata my darling, you have the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard" Naruto held her hands and smiled broadly, see that's what reeled her in no matter how many times she tried to forget about a relationship with him. The little innocent comments and gestures Naruto would make that she would take so seriously anyway. She needed to get over him.

* * *

A little over a thousand words, this is my aim for every chapter, is it good? Feedback please!


	4. act of good

**I will make you mine**

OMG I just read the most awesome thing! It's called 'What They Don't Say' by L2L here is one of the lines-

_**Chunin Exams – Kakashi is PISSED**_

**Kakashi- GODDAMNITALL!! I bet a shit load of money that Neji would beat that dumbasses ass! **_**Referring to Naruto**_

**Sakura- But Kakashi…Isn't gambling illegal?**

**Kakashi- Fck you Sakura! It's illegal for you to be that damn ugly, but you still do it anyway!!**

HAHAHAHAHAHA it's so funny (I'm not that big of a Sakura hater anymore, because she's different in shippuden)

Anyways two weeks (give or take a few days due to illness) like I said…I am so proud of myself! Seriously this is big for me, hope it is good, REALLY HOPE!!!!! Oh and guess what my aunty gave me one of those surprise cabbage patch dolls, now I have more for my collection.

**How many times do I have to say two cabbage patch dolls you got when you were like 3 don't count as a collection! What's the big surprise anyways?**

Well when you take off the leafy thing you find out whether or not it's a boy or a girl.

**What…you mean?**

NO THEY'RE NOT TRYING TO TEACH KIDS TO BE PERVERTS! You can tell by the colour of their diaper *rips leafy thing off to find a blue diaper* Damn I wanted a girl!

**Imagine if it was a green diaper…like it had both **

*putting transvestite make-up on the doll* haha yeah I feel sorry for the traumatised kid that gets that one! Oh and when I say Sasuke tilts his head up in the story I mean like when someone says hello or acknowledges you by doing it (my friend does it all the time, it's so cool!)

Anyways enjoy the story and I don't own anything or any products mentioned in this story, so wish I had an iphone!

* * *

Hinata sighed as she walked into the school gates, the school just had to call her dad and tell him about her ditching, she got an absolute earful last night. Strangely, even though she got into so much trouble, she was overjoyed, yesterday for the first time in her life she had experienced what it was like to be a rebel, she had to remember to thank Sasuke for that later.

She dawdled off towards her locker to find Sasuke and Sakura making out against it, again, she swore it was like their 'special spot' or something like that.

"U-uh excuse m-me bu-but I need to get to-to my locker" Hinata sighed knowing it wasn't going to work. She would yet again be late to tutor group. Surprisingly though Sasuke picked up Sakura so that she was straddling his waist and pushed her up onto a different set of lockers.

"U-um thankyou…I t-t-think" Hinata had an amused smile on her face and an eyebrow raised, trying not to laugh at Sasuke's 'act of good'. Sasuke didn't answer, he simply just gave her a thumbs up, attention not turning from sucking Sakura's face. Hinata couldn't help but let a little laugh slip out this time; it was funny how devoted he was.

Sitting on her chair in tutor group Hinata couldn't help but wonder where Naruto was, she had already started picking away at her desk's old flaky paint, trying to focus on that rather than the missing Naruto. She rested her head in her hand and leaned on the desk, still picking 'he can't be sick, he's never sick'.

"Hey Hinata where's Naruto?" Kiba who was sitting behind her leaned forward and shouted at her. The deep frown that Hinata already had on her face worsened.

"I-I don't know K-k-k-kiba" she said softly as she began to pick away at the paint harder, trying to not cry, she had never gone a day at school without Naruto, through all high school and they were now two years away from graduating, for some reason he just never was sick.

"Don't worry Hinata you can hang out with us at lunch" Kiba smiled a dog like smile at her and she replied with a small sad one. Kiba was always so nice to her, even if he was a cool kid, by 'us' he meant his group, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and himself. Anko dismissed the class and Hinata got up slowly and left, trudging out of the classroom.

*

All of her classes went by slowly, with her counting the minutes till she got to go home, she had only made it to lunch time and not having her cute little fox by her side was depressing the Hyuuga.

**BAM**

Hinata was slammed into from behind and gripped in a bone crushing hug.

"HINATA! MY YOUTHFUL CLASSMATE! COME EAT LUNCH WITH ME!" Hinata turned her head to see the bushy eyebrows of Lee.

"H-hai" How could she refuse when he held her captive? Lee dragged her over to where Choiji, Shikamaru and Tenten were sitting.

"Look who I have brought for lunch!" Hinata's eyes widened! They were going to eat her!

"Lee that's great, it's always good to have new friends! YOSH!" Tenten cried pumping her fist in the air, she suddenly stopped, realising what she was doing. "Oh God he's rubbing off on me! It's contagious!" She started running around in circles, trying to think of a solution until she was pulled down roughly, landing on her bottom.

"Ow Shika that hurt!" She cried as she started to rub her sore butt.

"Then calm down you troublesome woman, I'm trying to sleep, come to my house tonight and we'll place you through shock therapy to get the Lee out of you" he said lazily as he went to sleep against her shoulder. Lee pouted.

"What's wrong with being like me?" he crossed his arms, letting go of the struggling to breath Hinata. She tried to slowly back away but bumped into something soft behind her. She turned to see a packet of chips thrust in her face.

"You want one?" Choiji asked as he shook them, trying to tempt her.

"I-I f-f-f-fine" She sighed and sat down next to Tenten, 'I wonder if Kiba will notice I'm not there'.

"Hey Nata" she turned to Shikamaru, they had done a school oral presentation together and were now pretty close "I think someone's here to see you" he pointed and she turned her head. Sasuke was standing there looking bored.

"Hey Hyuuga, Kiba's whining about you not being over there, you better come to shut him up" Hinata nodded and accepted his hand as he helped her up, he seemed hesitant to let go but quickly dropped her hand like it was on fire. They walked in silence, neither good at small talk. Hinata sighed and tried to think about walking and only walking, not about Naruto, definitely not Naruto. Her sadness was showing on her face and Sasuke noticed.

"What's up with you Hyuuga?" She looked up from her feet, looking into Sasuke's eyes, trying to see if he actually cared, blank, cold, emotionless, was all she could get. She opened her mouth but before she could speak Sasuke did it for her "Naruto's not here" he smirked knowing he was right, "Guess I'll just have to do then won't I?" Hinata saw his smirk turn into a small, very small, smile and she grinned widely, at least she had someone trying to cheer her up.

"Y-y-you're nicer than you l-l-l-look Sasuke-s-san" she smiled and moved closer to him, the awkwardness gone.

"Oh yeah and what does 'not nice' look like Hyuuga?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"You" Hinata giggled at her own joke, Sasuke frowned.

"How come you're only weird around me?" he asked as he looked at her seriously.

"I d-don't know" Hinata put her finger to her chin in thought. When they finally had reached Kiba's group Sasuke was immediately glomped by Sakura.

"Get a room" Kiba shouted as he leaned against a tree. "Sorry I got Sasuke to drag you over here Hinata but as you can see its make-out central around here and I need someone to talk to." Kiba gestured towards Sasuke and Sakura doing their usually kissing and Neji and Ino getting heavy. Hinata shut her innocent eyes as she noticed Neji's hand making its way up Ino's skirt, his tongue in her mouth and her moaning and leaning her body into him. The two were only going out for appearances but geez Hinata thought that was appearing a bit too much.

"W-What about S-s-s-shino?"Hinata asked, her eyes still clamped shut.

"He's away with his dad, something about important business" Kiba whined as he clearly had been over exposed to all this perversion going on between the couples. "Looks like it's just you and me" he smiled as he put his arm around her waist, Hinata's eyes shot open, oh god was he planning on making-out with her! No! She hadn't even had her first kiss yet let alone the fact that Kiba was only in the cute friend's zone.

* * *

Ok so I have to stop it there, I'm sorry, there will be more though! I will update soon because I want to find out what happens to! Review please!


	5. Just say no

**I will make you mine**

Ok so something is in my roof and it's fricken freaking me out man! It keeps making weird noises!!!

**Haha you are such a fraidy cat**

Shut up you're insulting yourself you realise

**Wever (word courtesy of Kappa Mikey) **

I'm sure most of you have seen the movie 'I am legend' It has scared the **** (interpret this as you like) out of me! I mean the bit at the bank where they're all huddled together freaked me out! And when the mannequin is moved *shudders* I hate that movie, worst part is its good! Um yeah congratulations to you my readers because you have another chapter up in a general span of two weeks! I'm doing it for you guys! Not that I have many reviewers but I don't care, as long as I'm pleasing someone, and if you're not pleased, please complain! Scream, shout, well I guess you can't do that over the internet but hey you can write in capitals :p Oh yeah and I was planning to have an iPhone n the last chapter if anyone was wondering (had to take the bit out 'cus it was boring) I hope you enjoy and I don't own anything except my **Negative Self'TM**

**Oh my god you 'tm'ed me!**

Haha yep!

* * *

'_He's away with his dad, something about important business" Kiba whined as he clearly had been over exposed to all this perversion going on between the couples. "Looks like it's just you and me" he smiled as he put his arm around her waist, Hinata's eyes shot open, oh god was he planning on making-out with her! No! She hadn't even had her first kiss yet let alone the fact that Kiba was only in the cute friend's zone. '_

"Y-y-y-y-yeah I guess, so w-w-w-what classes do you h-h-have next?" Hinata stuttered out, trying to make conversation and forget Kiba's firm hand slowly inching lower. She had always known Kiba had a crush on her, choosing to play innocent and ignore it she thought was a good idea 'look where's it got me now' she thought as she tried taking a side step. This only caused Kiba to move with her, he took this as a chance to move as he rotated his body to face her and placed another arm around her.

"You know already Hinata" well he was right about that, Kiba was in all of her classes. He bent his head down and much to Hinata's dismay when she tried to move back Kiba had already had them arranged so that she couldn't, she shivered, hoping to god he wouldn't take it the wrong way. He just smirked and captured her lips, Hinata's head turn foiled by one of his hands that grasped her face. Screwing up her face and waiting for Kiba to release her Hinata felt like crying, 'I just want this day to end'.

"I think it's pretty obvious she isn't enjoying herself" Kiba looked up, trying to find the gruff voice, leaving Hinata gasping for air, using the distraction to pry herself from Kiba's grip. She looked to see the owner of the voice, Shikamaru.

"Does it concern you loser?" Kiba spat, annoyed he was interrupted, he ran a hand through his wild brown hair, trying to neaten it up.

"I think it does" Shikamaru said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and started to drag her off. Hinata looked back at Kiba's upset face, feeling guilty she decided she'd at least be nice.

"B-bye Kiba" she gave a small wave and he just gave her a meek smile back as she was lead away by Shikamaru.

"You know you're just leading him on by doing things like that" Shikamaru grumbled, he was getting tired of pulling Hinata.

"S-s-sorry Shika" Hinata pouted and he sighed.

"It's so hard to be annoyed at you Nata" she smiled cutely.

"Hey can I steal Hinata again?" The two turned to see Sasuke standing there looking annoyed, Sakura latched onto his neck from behind, glaring at Hinata. Shikamaru let go of her and Sasuke nudged Sakura off of him.

"I need to talk to her alone honey, go see Kiba" Sakura gave one last glare at Hinata before walking off to see Kiba, not wanting to upset her Sasuke. Hinata's smile turned into a frown, why did Sakura hate her? Sasuke grabbed onto Hinata's sleeve, Hinata wearing the winter uniform had a white dress long sleeve shirt on and a mauve tie also a dark blue with mauve stripped quilt that went to just below her knees with navy tights and black dress shoes on. Sasuke just had black dress pants and a short sleeved white dress shirt on with black shoes. She blushed as he led her into an abandoned classroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Why'd you let Kiba do that?" Hinata sat on a random desk, trying not to look him in the eye.

"I-I don't k-k-know, it i-i-i-isn't really l-like me to object to a-anything is it?" She asked sadly, knowing she was weak.

"All it takes is no Hinata" Sasuke said frustrated as he paced over to her, annoyance painted on his face and breathing heavily, upset her first kiss was taken by Kiba, he leant over her with hand placed firmly on the desk either side of her making it so she couldn't look away. "I mean was your first kiss not that important to you?" She stared up at him in shock.

"How d-d-d-did you k-know anyway?" He averted his eyes blushing a bit under his bangs.

"I just do, plus you shouldn't really keep your diary with you in class" Hinata's eyes widened when he handed her a piece of crumpled paper from her diary, her neat writing in plain view, she snatched it off him and quickly shoved it in her pocket. "It fell out yesterday and I found it on my desk in class" Hinata blushed heavily, knowing that in the page she had talked about how cool Sasuke was yesterday and how when Naruto was holding her hand she wished he had kissed her. This was so embarrassing, she quickly looked away too.

"It is....no w-was important t-t-t-to me Sasuke but w-what h-h-happens a-a-after I say n-no is hard" Sasuke frowned even deeper.

"Well you need to learn how to say it" he grabbed her face and gently forced her to look at him. "I'll teach you" she sighed, not wanting this to happen.

"Why do you c-c-c-care?" Hinata looked at him with sadness in her eyes, not believing he did.

"Because," he inhaled deeply "You're my friend" Hinata smiled, shocked, she didn't know he felt that way about her, the wave of joy that flushed through her body was unexpected, she didn't know she would be this happy to hear Sasuke say something like that.

"Now let's get to work, Hinata I'm going to ask you questions and you have to say no" Hinata nodded and straightened her body, only now realising she was slowly getting closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke stayed the same, wanting her to be nervous to do this.

"Hinata can I have your dad's car?" Hinata hesitated, opening her mouth trying to say no.

"Yes" She cringed seeing Sasuke's disappointed face; she hated seeing faces like that.

"Ok…let's try again; can you deliver it to me in a tutu?" Hinata screwed up her face trying desperately to get the right answer out.

"Yes" Sasuke sighed he would have to pull out the big guns.

"Hinata can I touch your boob?" Hinata's eyes widened as she heard his request.

'NO!" She sheilded her bosy, Sasuke was trying to hold back his laughter when he saw Hinata's fuming face.

"Good work so I see this kind of training works" he smirked when he saw her get madder, knowing this was working.

"Hinata can I hold you?" Sasuke said smirking inching his face closer to hers, Hinata had her eyes closed in concentration her mouth set firmly as she focused, she had put her arms down and had them neatly in her lap.

"No"

"Hinata can I stroke you" Her eyes shot open, but she still tried to stay focused.

"No" Sasuke stopped moving forward when his head was tilted and their lips only inches away.

"Hinata can I kiss you?" he asked in a husky whisper as her breath caught and she hesitated. "You hesitated, I get to" he said quickly and before she could react his firm lips claimed her soft ones. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed it. As quick as it started it ended as Sasuke pulled away, smirking as he saw Hinata's eyes flutter open looking dazed.

"Well it seems you haven't mastered it yet Hyuuga" he flicked her forehead, "Guess you'll just need more practice" he chuckled as he left the room. Hinata sighed, not knowing what to think of her emotions at the moment.

* * *

Bet you thought Sasuke would save her from Kiba but hey Shikamaru did! I enjoy not being very predictable…unless you saw it coming…No ShikaHina though, they're just friends, I don't want to have a Hinata centric fic. Oh and sorry I took so long to describe their uniforms…I forgot, was the kiss to soon? If yes I can just make it that Sasuke got caught up in the moment, I just wanted to make things interesting. Oh and I'm trying to make author notes shorter because I babble too much! R&R


	6. Who brings a bathrobe to school?

**I will make you mine**

Sorry!

**You should be…**

I'm late :'(

**You should be…**

That makes no sense

**You should be…**

Argh! Anyways MASSIVE apologies for being late, I have sinned and now I am sad! No excuse sorry I just lot's of homework, wait that's an excuse, but not a good one, plus I wasn't sure what to write :S

.xXx- Thanks, I will take the advice and I will tone it down, I'm also considering re-writing the other chapters now, just lessoning her stutter, do you think it's worth it?

math music reading- thanks for the multiple reviews! And yeah I think it's cool plus I like the idea of Sasuke teaching for some reason…

P.S I won't do a review reply every chapter, only when I get that certain type of review you know, thank you to all my reviewers for all the chapters, it makes it easier to write!

I do not own Naruto, I own my **Negative self TM **and that's all, I do not mean to offend or do anything wrong, enjoy.

'"_Well it seems you haven't mastered it yet Hyuuga" he flicked her forehead, "Guess you'll just need more practice" he chuckled as he left the room. Hinata sighed, not knowing what to think of her emotions at the moment'. _

*

**THE NEXT DAY**

"-NATA" Hinata was spun out of her train her thought by Naruto's hand tapping her roughly on the forehead.

"Huh? Sorry N-Naruto" she said drearily as she started to dawdle towards her locker.

"You were daydreaming…again" he chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"Sorry, I'm s-spaced out at the moment" Hinata sighed as she opened her locker and chucked in her books.

"Oooooh is Hinata in love?" Naruto grinned broadly as he stared at her, trying to find out in her reaction before she said it. Hinata's eyes grew big and her mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words to say. It finally came out.

"N-n-no! I was just t-thinking" she hoped Naruto wouldn't notice the blush on her face, she was thinking about yesterday, again. The two continued down the white hallway, shoes clacking against the lino cream flooring as the rows of metal beige lockers and talking students passed by, Naruto started to walk backwards so he could face Hinata.

"Did you miss me yesterday?" Naruto pouted, Hinata hadn't brought up the subject yet and it was bothering him. Hinata nodded sadly, the emotions from yesterday flowing back into her, Naruto pulled her into a hug, stopping all the traffic in the hallway, people scowled and moved around them. Hinata nuzzled into his chest, remembering Kiba kissing her and how bad she had felt at that moment. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I had to help my uncle move" she nodded into him as he rubbed her back.

"You must have had some good moments yesterday" he was right, Sasuke said they were friends, there was that and he was going to help her and the kiss, Hinata blushed. Naruto pulled away and held her upper arms. "I hope it wasn't to bad" he flashed her a grin and she smiled back, his joy was contagious.

"Come on we'll be late for class" Naruto turned to bump into Anko

"You two forgot didn't you?" both Naruto and Hinata gave her a puzzled look. "Your year has a committee day today, you were meant to come in casuals" both Naruto and Hinata had horrified looks on their faces now and Anko chuckled. "Guess I should have made sure I actually delivered that note to everyone's houses instead of shredding half of them" she laughed and walked away.

"I guess it's lost and found clothes for us huh?" Naruto said calmly as he walked off in the direction of the main office.

*

"Oh course you guys can have the old stuff, no one has come in for it anyways" Shizune smiled at them and walked over to the doorway. "you can get changed in here, I'll be back soon" she sauntered out leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the bare room. It only had a desk dividing the room at a 3rd and the books and files behind it. There were also the gray sterile chairs that were against the wall outside the door of the principal's office.

"Alrighty lets take a look shall we" Naruto took the very large box from under the desk and took out stuff.

Contents:

Orange short sleeve dress top

Glasses

A white tank top

A watch

Dark blue ripped Jeans

2 pairs of flip flops one pair lavender and one pair orange

An old humanities book

A badge

A bath robe…who brings a bath robe to school?

A rank pair of old sneakers

A khaki shoulder bag with bulging buckles at the front

Light blue skinny leg jeans size 8

Green short shorts

A green suit, like Lees

Kunai

Shurikun

Rainbow Converse all stars

A baggy grey zip up converse hoody

A rainbow head band

Black stockings

A Captain Planet lunch box

"Weird there is like a perfect outfit for each of us here" Naruto looked around suspiciously. Hinata just giggled and picked out the clothes she wanted, strangely the shoes and pants were in her size, Naruto too. Things were getting more suspicious by the minute. Hanabi burst into the room.

"Hinata I finally found you, oh you already found the clothes, yeah I realised what day it was when I got to school so I ran back home and got you stuff then I couldn't find you so I left it in the lost and found knowing you would come here" Hanabi was huffing for air after that sentence and Naruto gave her a weird look.

"Ok 1. Wow you run fast and 10. How did you get clothes for me?" Naruto said quickly, wanting to change before they were late.

"Oh I do and Hinata had some I mean told me where your key was, hey why 10?" Hanabi said questioningly, waiting by the door to leave.

"Because there were so many inappropriate questions I left out" Naruto winked and chuckled when Hanabi blushed.

"Got to go, bye" Hanabi ran, slamming the door behind her.

"You shouldn't do that to her you know" Naruto turned to see a frowning Hinata. "You're getting her hopes up." Naruto pouted.

"Sorry Hina but it's fun, alright time to get changed" He took off his top quickly and Hinata nearly drooled, so much muscle, he was very toned and tanned, two very good T words. She shook it off and took off her top slowly, all her life Naruto and her had been getting changed in front of each other, every single time she had gotten so embarrassed about it. They hadn't done this in a year since Naruto had been on vacation with her family and they had to share a room. She always wondered if he ever noticed her body, he never seemed to look at her though; did she really want him too? Naruto had the orange top on and was now taking off his pants; she quickly averted her eyes, blushing. He never seemed to care, ever, and whenever she had got the courage to ask him why he would always reply because we've known each other forever and I think with how close we are already it doesn't matter. That answer never satisfied Hinata; she always wanted to know more. She quickly put on the tank top and the hoody then unbuckled her quilt, preparing for a quick change, it would be hard to do because it's nearly impossible to get skinny leg jeans over tights. She dropped her quilt and squeezed the jeans around her calves she pulled madly until they were up to her knees but it just wasn't working, after much struggle they reached her thighs. She sighed, deciding to pull out the big guns, she did her tight jeans dance, stretching her legs in the air and wiggling around until they fit perfectly around her, she quickly did them up. She heard laughing and turned her head to see that Naruto had finished putting on his jeans and orange flip flops and was staring at her, laughing. She blushed.

"How much of that did you see?" She wanted to disappear into the cold hard floor.

"Just the dance, you're such a dork" he chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Oh yeah your headband" he went over and picked it up and brought it back to the frozen Hinata. "I'll put in for you" Hinata snapped out of her stupor and nodded. He brushed her mid waist long dark hair back with his hand then placed the hard plastic headband on her, making sure he got it behind her ears. She looked up to him with innocent eyes, 'kiss me, please kiss me, pleeease' she was praying he would, plump red lips parted and willing. Naruto rearranged her hair, making sure her fringe and bangs were in place.

"There, you look beautiful" he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, she pouted. For once in her life she wanted something she wished for to come true. She glumly slipped on the rainbow converse and unzipped her jacket, she was getting hot. She then proceded to put her books in the shoulder bag, not wanting to carry them around all day. She followed Naruto out of the room and toward the auditorium. She never really cared for that room it had a creaky small wooden stage and the shag carpeted floor got higher in steps as you went up, she always tripped over them. The chairs were old and creaky also so that whenever someone moved in their chair it would be noticed.

They walked in, expecting to be yelled at, the teacher wasn't even there, obviously they had Kakashi. They sat in two seats up the back just as he arrived.

*

After hearing a long speech about the upcoming year ten dance and responsibility from Kakashi Ino came up onto the stage.

'Alright so as you know at the end of next year are mid exams so we will have to be working hard all year so before hand we need to have a party!" There were many cheers and woots. "We have to make this spectacular so the theme will be famous couples!" Many groaned at the suggestion associating the theme from the movie 'Never been kissed'. "Now don't groan, it will be cool and if you don't have a partner you can just go as one half and hope you find another lonely half when you get there" Ino laughed but no one else joined her, knowing very well that would be the case for most of them. "Alright it's lunch, afterwards we'll hand out a form to each of you to sign up for the committee. Any questions?" A hand shot up.

"When will it be?" A random voice asked.

"A week, I know that isn't much time but the teachers have been too lazy to set up this meeting." And with that everyone exited the auditorium.

"You gonna sign up?" Naruto asked as they headed out the door of the auditorium. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm no good at that kind of stuff, are you" they got into line at the cafeteria, year 10s got a free lunch today.

"Nope, if you're not going to do it, it won't be fun" Naruto said as he was handed an orange juice box and a salad sandwich. Hinata received the same and they went and sat under 'their' tree. It was an old oak and it provided good shade from the sun, even though it was winter it was definitely sunny today.

"W-Why'd they give us juice boxes, I mean we're n-not 6" Hinata said as she sucked on the straw, her hand that wasn't holding the juice box was playing with the green moist grass.

"I dunno but the sandwich is good" Naruto said with a mouthful and Hinata giggled. They sat in comfortable silence as they both ate, both thinking deeply about something. Time flew by fast and soon the bell rang, they both got up and dumped their stuff in the bin.

"Hey can I walk Hinata to the auditorium" Sasuke popped out of nowhere, he had on pretty much the same as Naruto except the orange was blue. Hinata smiled at the fact her male friends had good dress sense.

"Ok, I'll save ya a seat Hinata" Naruto went off to talk to Shikamaru.

"What do you w-want Sasuke?" he smirked at her as he pulled her around a corner.

"You look nice today" he said making small talk as someone passed by.

"Thankyou" Hinata blushed and tried to resist poking her fingers together.

"I want to practice with you tonight, come to my place, we can walk there after school" he looked at her straight in the eyes, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Ok I'll meet you out the front of school okay" he smiled and walked off, flicking her forehead beforehand. "You better keep up, I'm a fast walker." Hinata smiled and stayed there for a while, wondering why he was so secretive and serious all of a sudden. She walked into the auditorium to see Sasuke being glomped by Sakura, it was only then that she remembered, Sasuke Uchiha had a girlfriend.

* * *

I want to go on but it's 3 in the morning! I gave a long chapter to make up for being late 2,000 words!...including the flashback. But still pretty good. Sorry if it was too much NaruHina I got carried away, please review if you had any problems with this chapter or if you liked it!


	7. Sasusage Dog!

**I will make you mine**

Sorry again….

**You should be…**

Are we seriously going to start this again?

**No I just wanted to annoy you**

It worked, sorry I just finished exam week and my rents split so I have lots on my plate…I really have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter so bare with me, sorry again and could people please give me some chapter suggestions, it might help me get them up quicker…Thank you to my reviewers akatsukisunshine, math music reading, arandm30 and X, I didn't have time to reply sorry I just want to get the chapter out so I don't lose my dwindling fan base (it wasn't very big to start off with)

I do not own Naruto, I own my **Negative self™ **and that's all, I do not mean to offend or do anything wrong, enjoy.

*

'"_Ok I'll meet you out the front of school okay" he smiled and walked off, flicking her forehead beforehand. "You better keep up, I'm a fast walker." Hinata smiled and stayed there for a while, wondering why he was so secretive and serious all of a sudden. She walked into the auditorium to see Sasuke being glomped by Sakura, it was only then that she remembered, Sasuke Uchiha had a girlfriend.'_

*

Hinata was waiting outside the gates nervously, a million things running through her head.

"What's wrong Nata, you're usually so cheerful when the weathers like this" Shikamaru came up besides her ruffling her hair. He was referring to the warm weather with the soft cool breeze making the spring flowers scent drift in the air, normally Hinata wouldn't be able to keep the smile off her face.

"Ah it's nothing Shika" they both leant against the school's metal gates as they talked.

"Ok then, I'll see ya" Shikamaru noticed Sasuke coming out of the school doors out of the corner of his eye and quickly headed off, not wanting to talk to him.

Hinata sighed and inhaled the smell of flowers trying to calm her nerves, she hugged her body tightly, she had taken off her baggy jumper due to the heat and was now getting looks from a lot of boys. Sasuke came up behind her and blew on the back of her neck. She felt the cool air on her neck and jolted from her leaning position, immediately knowing who it was.

"H-h-hi Sasuke" she stuttered, trying to regain her composure.

"Uh, hi, why are you so freaked out? I thought we had gotten past this?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as he began to walk along the concrete path, Hinata followed behind helplessly.

"I'm n-not," Hinata covered her mouth in attempt to stop stuttering "I'm just um excited" she said, hoping the lame excuse would be taken.

"Excited eh? Alright then" She sighed in relief as Sasuke kept walking, she moved next to him and they walked in comfortable silence.

*

When they got to Sasuke's compound Hinata felt the need to touch everything, she felt like a 5 year old when they went to a museum. Everything was so large and amazing, it was only when Sasuke stopped talking that she realised what was wrong with the compound, it was spotless, everything was clean and there wasn't a person around. The air was filled with emptiness and the silence was deafening, Hinata's grin turned into a frown. Sasuke glanced over and noticed Hinata's face.

"Come on" he grabbed her hand and pulled her along "not all of it is like this" he pulled her along quickly until they reached his house. Hinata walked in smiling, it was the most beautiful house she had ever seen, it was big with pale wooden flooring with Uchiha blue walls. All of the furniture was either cream or grey and it had a homely feel to it. Hinata inhaled, smelling Sasuke everywhere in the room (in a good way) the silence had been lifted, replaced with pattering feet. Hinata looked around trying to find the source of the pattering until she was licked on the tips of her fingers, she giggled, already used to Akamaru doing that. She looked down to see a Dachshund (sasuagedog!).

"He's adorable!" Hinata sat down on the floor with a thud and started to pet the eager puppy.

"Thanks, his name is Roppongi" Sasuke smiled as he sat down with Hinata and began to pet the dogs silky coat.

"Aw cute!" Hinata pet the dog, forgetting about everything and letting go.

"He's a real ladies man too" Hinata looked at him and giggled.

"No I'm serious, aren't I boy? Go show her" Roppongi leaped out of Hinata's arms and started running down a narrow hall, Hinata looked at Sasuke and he nodded so she got up and followed Roppongi, Sasuke in tow. She came to a laundry room where Roppongi was standing over a basket of little Dachshund puppies, their little bodies and legs squirming around as they ran all over the place.

"Oh my god they're so adorable!" Hinata went over to pick one up "How many are there and where's the mother?" Sasuke gave her a grim look.

"There's 5 and the mother is dead, I found them on the side of the road morning her, they seemed like they were homeless so I took them home and cleaned and fed them," Hinata nodded sadly as she pet the littlest one's head. "That one there is Fumi, the one with a white birthmark on his forehead is Tooru, the fluffy one is Shinobu, the one trying to jump on Tooru's head is Su and…" Sasuke looked around trying to find the 5th puppy, it wasn't till he moved Shinobu that he found the other one sleeping, curled up the furthest it could get into the side. He picked her up and smiled "This little girl is Kashi, the lazy one" Hinata giggled and put the squirming Fumi down so he could play with the other dogs.

"So 2 boys and 3 girls…but with Roppongi I guess that makes it even, how do you feed them?" Hinata asked as she got up and followed Sasuke out of the room, he led her down a hall and opened a door for her. She went in and looked around, it had the same coloured walls as the house but had a big window that viewed the whole compound, the room was spotless, the window was open letting the warm breeze come in and the papers on Sasuke's desk began to flutter. He had a massive king sized wooden post bed with the Uchiha Insignia on the blue blanket cover, Hinata sat down and looked around the near empty room, there was nothing else in it except for the desk chair and a wooden cupboard. She ran her hands along the blanket cover; it was homemade and felt like silk.

"Well they don't need their mother's milk so I just make extra when I cook for myself and they eat dinner with me, but I don't really want to talk about dogs at the moment" Sasuke said as he closed the door.

"O-oh really then what do you want to talk about" Hinata said quietly as she sat on her hands, not wanting to fidget. Sasuke moved in closer and Hinata could smell him more strongly now, today he just smelt so good she had no idea what it was, something musky. He moved and sat on the bed next to her.

"Let's begin our practice"

*

Sorry if it's short and describs to much (can you tell I'm trying to work on that part?)! I just finished it in class so yeah…it seems like I just got into it and I'm leaving :'( I will update soon because this is the last week of school and I really want to find out what happens…suggestions please and please review!


	8. You can't have your cake and eat it too

**I will make you mine**

Ok I am officially the worst updater in the world…

**Admitting is the first step**

Thankyou everyone for your reviews! I know it has been like 3 months and that is not good enough, well I have a new set up for my life now, rewards and punishment and I apply it to everything. If I do not update every second Saturday I have to lose to my brother (which will possibly kill me and if I update I get chocolate! And possibly reviews? I know this chapter sucks sorry, I am out of practice.

I do not own Naruto, I own my **Negative self™ **and that's all, I do not mean to offend or do anything wrong, enjoy.

(Warning, is a bit heavy with one bit of stuff but hopefully people don't mind, nothing to dirty)

*

_"O-oh really then what do you want to talk about" Hinata said quietly as she sat on her hands, not wanting to fidget. Sasuke moved in closer and Hinata could smell him more strongly now, today he just smelt so good she had no idea what it was, something musky. He moved and sat on the bed next to her._

_"Let's begin our practice"_

*

"O-ok" Was all Hinata could say, still sitting on her hands, a million thoughts running through her head, she tried to say something else but words wouldn't come out of her desperate mouth.

"You fine doing it here?" No, Hinata did certainly not want to be sitting on his bed with him right now 'but I kind of do' NO! No she didn't. She nodded stupidly, not having much control over her own body.

"Why are you so nervous, I swear something's up Hyuuga" He moved his face in closer, examining her with a scrutinizing look. Immediately Hinata felt herself standing up, everything was in a blur. The question, or more of a statement she had wanted to make finally came out.

"You have a g-girlfriend" She moved to the furthest side of the room, not knowing his reaction. Sasuke sighed and muttered something about 'why does she have to get confidence now' to himself.

"Look Hinata, I am just trying to help, I mean I know I have a girlfriend but this is just a friend helping a friend right, if you're uncomfo-" Sasuke started to reason.

"No, I'll do it" Hinata said moving back to the bed, feeling guilty for doubting him. Maybe the reason she was feeling so weird about him having a girlfriend was because she was enjoying it? She turned off her brain, ready to get focused on the task.

*

"Ok let's begin" Sasuke said calmly, they had moved so that they were both sitting shoeless and with their legs positioned beside them.

"Hinata can I have the keys to your house?" Hinata screwed up her face and concentrated really hard.

"….Y….N…Yes" Hinata hung her head and sighed. Sasuke lifted up her chin.

"Ok so you are obviously not good at those ones, well let's try and master the ones you're good at then"

"Hinata, will you strip for me?" Sasuke moved closer to Hinata.

"No!" Hinata's face went red as she shook her head madly.

"_Hinata_ will you let me touch you?" he made sure he pronounced her name just right, she was a bit wobbly but he had to admit she didn't hesitate for very long.

"No" She smiled, accidently getting distracted because of her victory, Sasuke decided to punish her for that and pulled out the big guns.

"_Hinata, _will you let me lye with you, _please_" he saw her lip twitch, he had found another weakness, the p word.

"Ne…Ne…Yes" Hinata's eyes widened with what came out of her mouth.

Sasuke moved so that she was lying down underneath him and he was hovering over her.

"_Hinata, _let me kiss you, _please_" Hinata screwed up her face so hard, she really wanted to say no but have a guess what came out.

"Yes" and upon hearing that Sasuke's lips were on hers, closing the distance between them, she closed her eyes, this was wrong. Sasuke broke the kiss.

"_Hinata, _can I _please _touch you" she just simply nodded and he went back to kissing her, she felt his arm rubbing up and down her side, this was so wrong. Suddenly he was kissing her neck and she moaned, Hinata's eyes shot open and she pushed away from Sasuke, jumping off the bed like it was on fire.

"No! This is wrong Sasuke" he looked at her with an innocent expression.

"What do you mean Hinata?" she glared at him for being so cute.

"Don't play dumb, you know perfectly well that although this may be 'helping' me it is wrong as long as you are going out with Sakura. And if you're expecting me to play along while you two are still together then the answer is no, a thousand times no, no, no, no!" Hinata fumed, there was a minute of silence before Hinata suddenly squealed while Sasuke just smirked.

"I said no! I did it! I'm amazing!" Hinata jumped around happily.

"I wouldn't go that far Hyuuga" Sasuke said smugly as he rested his head on a pillow, ready to have a nap "lesson over, I'm tired".

"Oh no you don't mister, you're not getting off that easy, you enjoyed that!" Sasuke stared at her in awe.

"What do you mean" he asked, standing up with Hinata.

"I mean you enjoy teaching me this way, I'm on to you Sasuke" Hinata said, suddenly enjoying her boost of confidence. Sasuke smirked, amused by her and moved so that he was holding her around the waist.

"And what if I did Hyuuga?" he started to lean into kiss her but Hinata pushed him away and headed to his bedroom door.

"_No_ Sasuke" Hinata made sure to emphasize the no, "you have a girlfriend and that would be wrong, what's that saying, dammit, I can't think of it! But I would be really witty right now, don't you just hate that?" Hinata accidently verbalised her thoughts. She walked out leaving Sasuke smiling at her weirdness.

*

Sasuke woke up at 3 in the morning to the sound of his phone going off, he checked to see who had woke him up at such an ungodly hour, it was Hinata.

'_I remembered!_

_You can't have your cake and eat it too_

_How's that for philosophy at 3 in the morning!_

_X Hinata x' _

*

Sorry it is short and really bad! I might redo it, dunno, feedback and suggestions for next chapter please.


	9. Oh and don't forget to mention hot

**I will make you mine**

I do not own Naruto, I do not mean to offend or do anything wrong, enjoy.

*

_Sasuke woke up at 3 in the morning to the sound of his phone going off, he checked to see who had woke him up at such an ungodly hour, it was Hinata._

'_I remembered!_

_You can't have your cake and eat it too_

_How's that for philosophy at 3 in the morning!_

_X Hinata x' _

*

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hinata woke up in a great mood, it had only been a short time since Kurenai had made her and Sasuke partners but he had changed her in a way already. She felt better about herself and today she was hoping Naruto would notice her like Sasuke did last night. Thinking about last night the grin on Hinata's face faded, what was she going to do, she had fun with Sasuke, she loved Naruto, Sasuke had a girlfriend and Naruto was oblivious. She sighed, it was no time for moping though, today was going to be the day, she didn't know what for but heck if she wanted to have a big day she would have one for whatever reason. She walked downstairs making sure to look bored in front of her father.

"That's my girl, no trouble for you today got it" Her father patted her on the head awkwardly, not used to showing signs of affection.

"Yes father" Hinata bowed and left the house, her smile coming back as she walked to school, a big day indeed.

*

Hinata walked into tutor group, Sasuke hadn't been at her locker this morning which was weird, but at least she could get to her stuff with no hassle, she took her usual seat next to the sleeping Naruto and prodded him awake.

"Hey" she greeted him cheerfully as his drowsy eyes fluttered open.

"Whoa, usually I have to cheer you up in the morning but someone beat me to it" Naruto smiled, once he was awake he was immediately energetic, it was just who he was.

"Yeah I woke up in a good mood, so you don't have to do your job today" She looked up to see Sasuke entering the room, actually showing up for once and waved to him. She saw him smirk but only for a split second before her attention was immediately drawn back to Naruto, he had started drawing circles in her hand like you do when you sing the teddy-bear rhyme*.

"What if I enjoy doing my job" he said quietly, still drawing circles, Hinata blushed.

"Well sorry tomorrow I'll be miserable" she smiled and he chuckled.

*

Hinata sighed, Naruto hadn't shown up outside her classroom, at her locker and now even at her lunch, she usually had a study period before lunch and Naruto had class so he would escort her to lunch when they met up. She sat against their tree, eating an octopus shaped sausage, something she had packed for Naruto; he loved to play with them before he ate them. Sasuke jumped down from the tree making her jolt in surprise.

"Hey Hyuuga" he stood next to her, looking right at her.

"Hey Sasuke" Hinata got up and threw away her disposable food container.

"Let's go" Sasuke grabbed onto her wrist.

"No" She stood still so Sasuke stopped; he wasn't being forceful so she didn't have to put much effort into it.

"Let me guess, waiting for Naruto, he's not coming, Kiba has been hanging off him all day, asking about you, he even forced him to have Lunch with us, you know how Kiba can be" Sasuke smirked thinking back on the memory of Naruto being dragged by Kiba, kicking and screaming.

"Oh, then why didn't Kiba come have lunch with us?" Sasuke shook his head.

"He has too much pride to crawl after you after being brushed off" Hinata nodded, understanding.

"So are you going to take me over there?" Sasuke once again shook his head.

"I want to talk" Hinata swallowed, what was that meant to mean, they were talking now weren't they?

"Alrighty, but no more classrooms, here" Sasuke frowned at this.

"But people can see here" Hinata smiled at his remark.

"Exactly, if you do anything, Sakura will know" Sasuke smirked. "What?"

"Even when you try to be serious you still come off as sweet, you just can't do it Hyuuga" He sat down and she followed suit. This was meant to be 'the day' but so far nothing interesting had even happened, when did the interesting come in.

"Hyuuga, you're an idiot" well that was certainly not what she had in mind.

"Wh-what?" She couldn't believe Sasuke was saying this to her.

"Why do you need Naruto to kiss you so bad, I mean says here I was pretty fun last night" He held out a sheet of her diary "Told you that keeping your diary at school was bad, you leave bits everywhere, I'm surprised you don't notice" Hinata just stared in awe, oh god, this wasn't happening. "I mean you and Naruto are pretty much a couple anyway, you hold hands, you go everywhere together and you even get changed together" Hinata's eyes opened widely, she snatched the journal paper and skimmed it only to not find the bit he was talking about.

"How much of my journal have you got?" She started to have a mini panic attack in her head, wishing the book wasn't so old and flimsy; she had brought it in an antique store and thought it would be a good journal, obviously not.

"Relax, Naruto told me the last one, apparently you're pretty hot too" Sasuke smirked seeing her shocked face go red. "Plus other then the two pages I gave you back I only have the one where you called me hot in a blue tee-shirt and when you described how you felt the afternoon we started practice." Hinata nodded.

"Can I have them back, please" Sasuke shook his head, smirking.

"Nope, they're cute, I want them" Hinata's head fell, just great. Sasuke tilted her head up "look, thing is you have a connection with Naruto but you want intimacy, I have intimacy with Sakura but I want a connection. Can't we just benefit each other?"

"Not while you still have a girlfriend" Hinata said, shocked at what Sasuke was suggesting, she had only just got to know him but apparently him letting someone do that meant something, she had fun with Sasuke but still if he was looking for something more than friends she couldn't bring herself to do that to another girl.

"I'll break up with her then" Hinata frowned, no that wouldn't do.

"You can't do that! Then I would be the cause of Sakura's problems!" Sasuke sighed.

"You really like tormenting me don't you" Hinata pouted.

"It's your fault anyway Uchiha, I didn't ask you to like me, loser" Hinata was smiling, trying to make him feel better with her usual 'weirdness' as Sasuke put it.

"Says the girl that wrote 'And then after saying that he just left, I mean he was so cool! How can one person be that freakin' cool' and hot" Sasuke tried to put on his best Hinata voice, Hinata blushed a bit and giggled.

"I don't sound like that and you added the hot part!" She hit him playfully.

"Yeah but I know you wanted to write that" he smirked at her.

"You wish Uchiha" Sasuke smiled at her, a genuine smile which made Hinata happy.

"Oi, when did this Uchiha business start happening you are meant to call me Sasuke"

"If you can call me Hyuuga and sound cooler why can't I call you Uchiha and at least be a little bit cool" Sasuke laughed.

"You said it again, face it, you think I'm cool, and hot" Sasuke didn't forget to mention the last bit. Hinata blushed.

"Shut-up Uchiha, at least I'm not a perv" Sasuke gaped at her; she smiled, got up and walked off to class. She was a weird girl but the more she opened up to him the more he liked being around her, he just hoped Naruto didn't notice her changing though.

*

*The teddy bear rhyme is that one that goes 'round and round the garden, like a teddy bear, one step, two step, tickle him under there' and you move up the arm, well that's what people did to me when I was little...

I am never going to be a 2 week updater, every time I say that I get too much pressure, but I am not going to take months like I usually do, I will try hard but I can't promise anything, it's up to inspiration, no point in sending out bad stuff under pressure like my other stories, I am meant to be a one-shotter but I will finish this story! I am determined to before my birthday! So I hope you guys review for ideas! I hope this wasn't too long of an authors note; next ones are limited to 70 words.


	10. You don't need leverage

**I will make you mine**

I just realised how many inconsistencies there are in this story, for 1 the school social has now turned into a year 10 dance and the characters wearing shippidun clothes turned into uniforms…I am really disappointed in myself for letting that slip, I finally have inspiration for this chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Thanks for the reviews and putting up with my horrible horrible updating, thanks so much to Every1luvsHina-chan for making me get off my butt and update, I owe you so I'm going to update really soon, and that's not just a stupid promise that I won't fulfil while writing this chapter I got inspired for the next chapter so it won't take to long.

I do not own Naruto, I do not mean to offend nor do anything wrong, enjoy.

* * *

"_Shut-up Uchiha, at least I'm not a perv" Sasuke gaped at her; she smiled, got up and walked off to class. She was a weird girl but the more she opened up to him the more he liked being around her, he just hoped Naruto didn't notice her changing though. _

* * *

It had been a week and Hinata's new personality hadn't changed, she found herself laughing more, of course that may have to do with the lunchtimes she had been spending with Sasuke, Sakura had been away on a vacation with her parents so Sasuke had more free time. The formal was tomorrow night and Hinata and Naruto had decided they were going as friends, much to Hinata's disappointment.

* * *

"_Hinata" Hinata turned her head and smiled hopefully at Naruto's serious tone, is this what she had been waiting for all week? "I was thinking we should go to the dance together as Cleopatra and Marc Antony " _

"_Of course Naruto! That sounds like a great idea!" Hinata beamed, Naruto lifted her up and smiled._

"_Good! It's going to be so great going with my best-__**friend**__ of all time" With this Hinata's face fell and as Naruto brought her feet back down to earth he also brought her mood with them. She quickly replaced her frown with a fake smile. "Well I'm gonna go get my costume ready; pick you up tomorrow night at 7!"_

* * *

"So you're going as Romeo and Juliet?" Hinata gigged at the thought, "You'll have to wear those poofy pants" the thought made Hinata giggle more, Sasuke just glared.

"No. We're going as the more modern movie version" Sasuke stated as he sat down next to Hinata on his bed, they walked to his house at the end of school to hang out together.

"Oh the Leonardo Decaprio version" Hinata pouted "Well that's less funny, hey we should watch it!"

"I don't think so, you seem like the type to talk through a movie Hyuuga" Sasuke didn't mention he also didn't want Hinata to see him cry.

"Fine" Hinata grumbled "So where's your girlfriend?"

"Getting ready" Sasuke moaned as he rested his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"But there's 3 hours before the dance starts? What a waste of a Friday afternoon!" Sasuke nodded into Hinata.

"What is it with women" Sasuke groaned, Hinata huffed and scooted across the bed making Sasuke face-plant on the mattress.

"It's not all women thank you very much!" She crossed her arms and gave him a cross look. Today she had curled her hair so that it was wavy, making her face look sharper in a good way.

"You're hot when you're angry" Sasuke smirked and started moving towards Hinata. Hinata kicked him in the face giving him a good view under her quilt, too bad she had tights on.

"Sasuke stop being such a perv" they both heard a horn "that's my ride, see you tonight" Hinata saluted Sasuke and he did back unenthusiastically, his face red and sore.

* * *

Sasuke sighed pulling at his lame blue t-shirt, he had dressed like Romeo in the first scene of the movie to make Sakura happy, she was in what Juliet wore to the costume party, a white dress with angel wings, but after what he'd been doing with her the wings didn't seem fitting. They entered into the school's hall, Sasuke sighed once again as all eyes turned to them and everyone started whispering.

"Don't they all have lives" he whispered into Sakura's ear and she jabbed him in the stomach.

"At least try and seem happy Sasuke" she whispered back and kissed him on the cheek. The once butterflies that used to be in is stomach when she would even touch him were gone, it seemed like all chemistry had just disappeared over the last two weeks, he didn't know why though, it's not like she had done anything wrong. "Oh Ino!" Sakura waved to her friend and quickly walked off in her direction. Sasuke sighed for the third time in the last 10 minutes and found a random table to sit at. After about 5 minutes of glaring at the glitter covered table he heard gasps, he looked up, expecting it to be just everyone looking at Sakura flipping her hair but everyone seemed to be looking in a different direction. Sasuke followed the faces and ended up looking at the door where two people stood, Hinata and Naruto. Naruto and the typical white rope and armour, seeing as Sasuke wasn't gay he didn't really care that much but Hinata, wow. She had a white robe like dress that hung off one shoulder; she had Egyptian like sandals on, jangly bracelets, an Egyptian belt and neck piece. She had left her long hair curled and she had a golden headpiece on. She was wearing thick black eye makeup and classy shade of red lipstick. His mouth opened, she looked so hot. She smiled and waved at him, her face red from al the stares she was getting. She and Naruto came over to the table he had claimed as his own.

"Hey Sasuke you big turd! Where's your date?" Naruto said cheerily as he sat down, Sasuke just pointed whist glaring at Naruto.

"Wow she's really pretty" Hinata said, looking insecure.

"Pfft and you're not?" Sasuke said and Hinata went bright red.

"Sasuke! Don't be mean to Hinata! She's just as pretty as Sakura" Naruto huffed putting a defensive arm around Hinata's shoulder, Sasuke felt like face palming.

"No, you see, I was just, ah never mind you won't get it" Sasuke sighed and gave up, knowing it was a hopeless cause. Hinata just laughed nervously, enjoying the fact Naruto was touching her.

"So who did you come as Sasuke, someone from Grease Lightening?" This time both Hinata and Sasuke felt like face palming.

"How do I even resemble a character from Grease Lightning? I'm Romeo!" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Like Romeo from the Romeo show? Is Sakura Myra?" Hinata burst out laughing, it was contagious and soon Naruto was laughing too even though he was confused as all hell. Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

"You are such an idiot." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Once Naruto had stopped laughing he looked over to Hinata with a smile.

"Want to dance?" he asked, Hinata looked unsure, she looked at Sasuke confused and then back at Naruto.

"You go dance and I'll meet you there soon" she smiled as she sat down across from Sasuke.

"You don't have to worry about me you know, I'm fine by myself" Sasuke said, inwardly smiling that she had chosen to sit with him though.

"I know loser, but you'd get so bored without me here to entertain your sad self" Hinata smiled cheekily at him.

"Whatever Hyuuga, looking for excuses to talk to me now are we" Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, causing Hinata to blush a bit.

"Nope, I never need an excuse to talk to you seeing as your so desperate to keep me around you" Hinata gave him another cheeky smile and leaned forward too, it was a real intense moment until Sasuke noticed he had a great view of Hinata's boobs. While he was absorbed in his own pervy world he suddenly felt a jab up his nose and a camera flash go off. He looked up, dazzled, to see Hinata now standing up laughing with a camera phone in her hand, he felt a blockage in his nose, he pulled it out to find a peanut. Hinata was looking at her camera phone, laughing with tears down her face.

"This is priceless!" she turned the screen so Sasuke could see the picture. It was of Sasuke with dreamy eyes and drool running down his mouth looking stupid with a peanut up his nose. Sasuke glared.

"Delete it" Sasuke was glaring a hole into the phone.

"Nope it's what you get for being a perv" Hinata giggled, having fun.

"_Hinata, _would you _please _delete it, I can make it worth your while." Sasuke stood up and got dangerously close to Hinata, breathing on her face and smirking.

"Eep" was all Hinata could manage and quickly ran straight to Naruto, sticking her tongue out to Sasuke. Sasuke muttered under his breath, smart girl got protection.

* * *

For the next hour all Sasuke could do was glare at a certain couple (even while dancing with Sakura), mainly because a blond twit was putting his hands on a hot girl that Sasuke happened to fancy. He growled as Naruto put his hands around Hinata's waist, going at bit lower and Hinata blushing. Naruto was catching on to Hinata changing, he was starting to become interested and Sasuke didn't like that one bit. However Sasuke also had another thing on his mind, that damned picture. He sauntered over to where Naruto and Hinata were dancing.

"Can I borrow her for a second?" Sasuke asked, interrupting the two. Hinata had a frightened look on her face. She quickly shook her head at Naruto with a look as if to say 'no, please no, if you say yes I'm likely to die or be eaten, or both! Which wouldn't really make that much sense because if you were eaten you would die anyway, maybe just nibbled on' wow she had descriptive looks.

"Sure!" Naruto said obliviously and Sasuke nearly laughed at his ignoring of Hinata's signal. He grabbed Hinata's wrist and took her backstage. Hinata had a look as if to say 'oh my god I'm into deep do da now, what if he does kill me! Maybe he's a vampire, I think I'm going to be sick' ok Sasuke was seriously considering entering her into a charades completion, all she would have to do was look at someone and they would get it.

"I asked you before Hinata, I'm not going to ask again, delete it" he closed in on her until she backed into a wall, she 'meeped' whilst behind her back trying to send the picture to Naruto, she couldn't lose this leverage. Sasuke saw what she was doing and quickly pinned her hands above her head.

"Please Sasuke I can't lose this leverage!" Hinata pleaded with a pout, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, this is why she wanted the picture? He moved his face so that his lips were right next to her ears.

"I don't think you realise Hinata but you don't need leverage" he whispered huskily, nibbling her ear. "I'll do whatever you want" he kissed her neck earning a little moan, "whenever you want" he ran his nose along her jaw line, "wherever you want" she could feel him and hear him breathing on her face, she didn't know when she had closed her eyes but she had, the air was thick as he played with her hands, both of them breathing ruggedly with their eyes closed, Sasuke had his lips only inches away from hers, resting his forehead on hers. He quickly pulled away though, feeling butterflies in his stomach, this girl was too damn tempting. He walked back out to the dance with a red face. As soon as Sasuke was gone Hinata's knees collapsed and she fell to the floor, feeling a blush run over her entire body, she was so warm, so confused and missing his touch already, what was she going to do?

* * *

I know a lot of you are going to be wondering why Sasuke hasn't broken up with Sakura yet but I want you to know that I am coming to that but I have a couple of other things I want to get in before that happens, I hope you love this chapter and thanks for putting up with me!


	11. If I bit your lip I would kiss it better

**I will make you mine**

I told you I would update soon so proud of myself, I did it for you readers! There will be a slight gap till the next chapter though because I have to finish the Temptress and the Shy Girl, which I need ideas for. I will have a couple of smut chapters in between the serious ones so if anyone has any requests (that are good) I can put them in maybe in the next chapter so review! Also did the 'you don't need leverage' bit in the last chapter make you go red or take away your breath because if it didn't tell me and I will make a better bit!

Swearing warning!

I do not own Naruto, I do not mean to offend nor do anything wrong, enjoy.

_He quickly pulled away though, feeling butterflies in his stomach, this girl was too damn tempting. He walked back out to the dance with a red face. As soon as Sasuke was gone Hinata's knees collapsed and she fell to the floor, feeling a blush run over her entire body, she was so warm, so confused and missing his touch already, what was she going to do?_

It was Saturday, the day after the dance and Hinata and Sasuke hadn't talked about what happened. Hinata threw a light blue pillow at Sasuke's head which hit him square in the face; she giggled then went to take refuge behind the bed. Sasuke was doing homework at her desk whilst she was on her bed before she had gotten bored and decided to start a pillow war. Sasuke glared at her then quickly grabbed the stuffed pig she had on her desk of drawers, flinging it at her and successfully hitting the top of her head, she pouted at him then threw a frenzy of pillows at him, Sasuke was fighting back with all the stuffed toys he could find. The two were barely hitting each other because all the objects they would throw would deflect off each other in the air. Soon there were pillows and stuffed toys everywhere and Hinata was down to her last pillow (she had lots of pillows because pillows are cool) Sasuke look to the desk of drawers to see a fluffy purple stuffed cat, seeing a pillow out of the corner of his eye he dodged the attack from Hinata, smirking. She had no ammo left and was a sitting duck, he quickly grabbed the purple cat and got ready to fire when he felt a sharp pang in his hand, he looked down to see that the purple cat was biting his hand.

"Aaaaah demon cat!" Sasuke yelled shaking his hand around causing the cat to dig its claws into his arms "Get it off!" Sasuke shouted again, face screamed up in pain, running around the room shaking his arm around. Hinata quickly ran to Sasuke and grabbed onto his arm, stopping the movement which caused the cat to calm down, she cooed at the cat and soothed it into detaching from Sasuke and curling into her arms. She started shaking, Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders, oh no she was worried for his safety, how sweet. Hinata burst out laughing, causing the cat to move to sleep on the bed; she couldn't stop laughing for about 5 minutes and for a few of those minutes Sasuke actually joined in.

"Sasuke this is my cat Momo" she gestured towards the now peaceful sleeping ball of purple fluff as she tidied the room up. Sasuke glared at the ball of evil.

"Why is it purple? Is it a demon?" Sasuke was betting he was right.

"No! It's a special cat, my elders used a jutsu on it to turn it into a spy cat but they also accidently turned him purple too. I think he's cute, even though he can be a bit cheeky" Hinata smiled, putting the last of the stuffed toys away. Sasuke glared at the cat 'cheeky or freakin evil' He grimaced. He looked over at the clock, it was already 6.

"I'm bored Sasuke but I have nothing to play with!" Hinata sighed, slumping down on her bed.

"You can play with me" Sasuke said suggestively sitting down next to her. Hinata blushed.

"Very funny Sasuke" Hinata sighed, after last night there was so much turmoil in her head, so many things she wanted to ask Sasuke, so many things she was scared to ask Sasuke.

"Why the sigh?" Sasuke asked as he leant back onto the pillows on the bed, Hinata leant her head on his stomach as she laid down next to him and he stroked her hair. "Are you thinking about me naked again, I know, it takes my breath away too" he chuckled and Hinata punched him in the gut, accidently punching the hand that was stroking her hair.

"Ow" Sasuke said as he blew on his hand.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to get your hand!" Hinata said as she sat up, she knew Sasuke's stomach could take the punch but his hands were probably worn out from training. She quickly grabbed his hand and kissed it better. She looked up at Sasuke with and innocent expression; he had the most bewildered look on his face. "Oh sorry again if that freaked you out, my mum always used to do it to me when I was little, so when she died I just kept doing it, I even do it to my hands when I hurt them sometimes… that's weird isn't it?" Sasuke just smirked.

"Actually I think it's cute" he said staring down at the innocent girl in front of him. "If I bit my lip would you kiss it better?" Hinata just stared at him and frowned.

"That would have been cute if I hadn't of heard that pick up line a million times on TV" she said in an unimpressed tone. Sasuke huffed.

"Alright then I'll put it differently, If I bit your lip I would kiss it better" Sasuke smirked and Hinata just looked at him with a confused expression.

"What Sasuke how does that make any sense?" Sasuke just moved more towards her.

"I'll show you" Sasuke said as he leaned forward even more, Hinata's eyes widened as she realised what he was trying to do.

"No Sasuke you are not biting my lip!" Hinata said firmly as be ran to the window side of the room, Sasuke's eye's filled with amusement as he stood up and faced her.

"Wanna bet?" and with that Hinata opened her window and jumped down from the second floor, ninja style and began to take off. "We'll see who is faster Hyuuga" Sasuke said with a smile as he jumped after her.

Hinata was breathing heavily, he had almost caught up to her at the supermarket but she took a shortcut and was now in the park hiding behind a rock… ok she knew it wasn't the best of hiding places but try thinking of anything better when you can hear footsteps and you can hardly breathe. Suddenly she was tackled from nowhere. Sasuke began to tickle her, which caused uncontrollable laughter.

"Argh no... Sasuke… Please Stop… I can't take it" Hinata said through her fits of laughter.

"This is your punishment for running; you won't run again will you Hyuuga?" Sasuke said, enjoying having the power over Hinata.

"No… I promise…" Hinata said, barely able to breathe so Sasuke stopped. Hinata caught her breath back, thank god that was all over.

"And now for your next punishment" Sasuke smirked as he edged closer. Hinata's eye widened and she quickly rolled over from her back and tried to squirm away but Sasuke had a tight lock around her waist.

"What did I do to get punished, I'm sweet and innocent" Hinata said in a playful voice as she tried to squirm her way out of Sasuke's grip.

"Haha yeah right, this is your punishment for being so freakin irresistible" Sasuke smiled, flipping Hinata back over so she was lying on her back.

"It's not my fault! It's yours you loser" Hinata said as she finally broke free and started to rapidly crawl but it wasn't long before Sasuke had her pinned down again.

"Now you're calling me loser, being a bit naughty today aren't we Hyuuga?" She stuck her tongue out at him cheekily, accepting the fact she was stuck there. Sasuke brought down his face and Hinata closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her, instead she felt Sasuke bite her bottom lip, her eyes shot open.

"Ow" She pouted at him, her lip hurting.

"Oh does your lip hurt? Here let me kiss it better for you" he chuckled, she giggled getting carried away in the moment, he leant down and kissed her, a sweat kiss like when she had kissed her hand, Hinata smiled at him and he gave her a dazzling smile back.

"SASUKE!" The two smiles quickly turned into shocked expressions as they both looked over to see Sakura standing by a tree with shopping bags in her hands. Both Sasuke and Hinata stood up with bewildered looks on their faces. Sakura stormed over to them, dropping the shopping.

"So I come home early from vacation, decide to make a special meal and surprise my boyfriend, go all the way to the store to pick out special ingredients and then I walk past to find **THIS!**" Sakura fumed. Hinata couldn't move her eyes from the ground, Sasuke and Sakura just stared at each other, one's eyes filled with anger, the other filled with guilt.

"Look Sakura I know you don't deserve this and…" but Sasuke was cut off there, Sakura wasn't finished.

"Your fucking right I don't!" Sakura now had tears streaming down her eyes "I didn't do anything wrong! I was a good girlfriend and then out of nowhere you just decide to this! I thought you loved me, or were you just telling me that to have sex with me! What was I just some joke to you guys, all this time I thought I had the perfect relationship and you were laughing at me behind my back!" Sakura seethed, unable to control her anger.

"Ano, Sakura…" Hinata tried to apologise.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear from you, you stupid whore! All this time you were acting like my friend only to be going after Sasuke! The all sweet and innocent Miss Hyuuga well just wait till the school finds out you're really a conniving bitch of a whore!" Sasuke yelled as she closed in on Hinata who was now whimpering. Sasuke got between the two.

"Look Sakura you have every right to be mad at me but please don't bring Hinata into it, she never wanted this in the first place" he didn't want Hinata's reputation being ruined because of his actions.

"I don't owe you anything anymore Uchiha" Sakura scowled as she slapped him, hard, leaving a massive red mark and stormed off, picking up the shopping bags on the way. Sasuke sighed and looked at the shaken up Hyuuga.

"I'll walk you home"

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! Sorry about all the swearing but if a boyfriend cheated on me I wouldn't be too happy, I don't like Sakura that much but thought she at least had to have a say… Also if you want me to read a fic of yours I would be happy too, just tell me which one in a review because I am craving some anyonexhina at the moment!


	12. So do you LIKE Sasuke, real chapter

**I will make you mine**

Updating yay! I find when I update most of my favourite stories get updated…is there some kind of conspiracy to get me to update going on here?

Oh and Rockgirl13 has asked if I could ask my readers to go to her profile page and vote on which female character you hate the most, please do!

I do not own Naruto, I do not mean to offend nor do anything wrong, enjoy.

* * *

"_I don't owe you anything anymore Uchiha" Sakura scowled as she slapped him, hard, leaving a massive red mark and stormed off, picking up the shopping bags on the way. Sasuke sighed and looked at the shaken up Hyuuga._

"_I'll walk you home"_

_

* * *

_

It was an awkward walk back to Hinata's room, Hinata looked on the verge of tears and Sasuke just looked emo. When they got back Hinata closed the window and they both sat on her bed.

"Soooo" Sasuke drew out, trying to break the silence. Hinata just stared at her hands in her lap. Sasuke's frown got bigger. "Hinata can you at least cheer up a bit, for me" Sasuke said grabbing Hinata's chin, making her look at him. She jerked out of his grasp and rushed over to the furthest corner of her room.

"Hinata what's wrong? Look I know Sakura said a lot of stuff but once she calms down…" Sasuke started.

Hinata had been trying to hold everything in but she couldn't do it anymore, everything in her head just spilled out."It's not just that Sasuke! What if she goes through with it and tells everyone I'm a slut, then me being with you is going to get me hated, I don't want to be hated. I'm going to be facing everyone hating me because of you and it's horrible and I shouldn't be with you" with this Sasuke cringed "but I can't not be with you because I like you! I fell like such a slut for wanting to be with you." Tears started to flow down Hinata's face. "And what if I'm just someone you wanted to play around with but Sakura found out and you're stuck with me and you really want her? What if I'm just the rebound? And even if we do end up being in a relationship what if you do the same thing to me? How can I ever trust you?" Hinata crumpled to the ground. "I just feel so dirty and insecure, I never wanted this, I don't want to hurt anyone, Sasuke make the feelings stop! I can't take feeling like this anymore!" Hinata was in hysterics, sobbing and hiccupping into her knees. Sasuke crossed over the floor and did the only thing he could think of and that was hold her. He ran his hand through her hair soothingly and hummed 'hush little baby' to her. Hinata just scrunched up his shirt in both her hands and sobbed into his chest. After a little while when Hinata stopped crying Sasuke pulled her up so she was standing, gave her a light peck on the cheek and left her without a word, not knowing what to say to reassure her of anything, just feeling guilty he made her feel like this, but the damage was already done. Hinata spent the rest of the weekend in her room, not answering calls, not answering the door for Naruto, just lying in bed trying to think.

AT SCHOOL-

Hinata walked into school, looking around, hoping, just hoping, that Sakura had not told anyone that she was Sasuke's 'mistress'. She sent a smile to a random group of nice people; all hope was lost when the all glared back. Ok so Sakura had told people, great. Hinata made her way to her locker, receiving glares from everybody. All she could hear were really loud whispers about her and Sasuke and how she was the hoar/slut that horribly stole Sasuke from Sakura and paraded it right to her face. All she could do was glare at the possessions in her locker, cursing them for not being a time machine, was that what she wanted? Did she really want to go back and change everything? She grabbed her books and shut her locker only to turn around to a hoard of angry looking girls.

"How dare you do that to Sakura you hoar!" A random girl shouted.

"Yeah it's one thing to take Sasuke, it is another thing to take him while he's still with somebody, it's just wrong!" A brunette girl shouted.

"You're such a slag, why would Sasuke even want you?" A blonde girl shouted.

"Why are you even at school? No one likes you!" A red headed girl shouted.

"Yeah go home you slut!" A random girl in the back of the crowd shouted, everyone started agreeing with her and soon the crowd was shouting a chorus of "GO HOME GO HOME GO HOME!"

"Shut up! Get away from Hinata! I'm not afraid to hit girls if they are mean and ugly!" shouted Naruto from the crowd angrily, all of the girls either quickly scampered off or huffed angrily and walked off. Naruto came up to Hinata who was backed against her locker and about to cry. Naruto grabbed her hand and led her to the roof. Hinata sat down where she and Sasuke had sat once before and started to cry.

"I never asked for any of this" Hinata hugged her knees. Naruto sighed and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

"So this is why you wouldn't see me this weekend" Hinata nodded "So it's true then"

"Um sort of" Hinata said glumly, tears still falling.

"I heard from around school, but I want to hear your version" Naruto said. So Hinata told him everything, right from the start, Naruto being the good friend he was sat and listened attentively.

"And now I just don't know what to do! I feel so bad!" Hinata said, burrowing her head into Naruto. Naruto soothed her by rubbing her back.

"It's alright Hinata, you have me! Your best-friend and I'm going to help you through this okay! We'll think of something! So do you, um, _like _Sasuke?" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Uh I dunno, there is kind of someone else I like as well so it's a bit confusing" Hinata blushed and pulled away from Naruto.

"Oh really who?" Naruto said eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh um no one you would know, oh we should probably be getting to class" Hinata said trying to change the subject. Naruto got up.

"Why don't we skip?" Naruto suggested helping Hinata up. Hinata sighed.

"I can't, if I back down it's just more reason to pick on me" Hinata said and Naruto nodded. And thus started the worst school day of Hinata's life.

* * *

Yeah, a bit serious, Naruto does have a bit of feelings towards her and she has a bit still there because it's hard to get over. Review please! Oh and do any of you have deviantart accounts, add me as a friend my thingo is sillygirl-23, warning I am a much better writer than drawer, I mainly like to favourite things haha.


	13. You really are a perv

**I will make you mine**

No talking or excuses just a long awaited update, also if you want to have any say in how this story ends the poll will be open on my profile till August 1st so get voting!

I do not own Naruto, I do not mean to offend nor do anything wrong, enjoy.

* * *

"_Why don't we skip?" Naruto suggested helping Hinata up. Hinata sighed._

"_I can't, if I back down it's just more reason to pick on me" Hinata said and Naruto nodded. And thus started the worst school day of Hinata's life._

* * *

Hinata looked nervously between the two boys. Since all of this had happened Sasuke had been outcast from his group and had been hanging out with Naruto and Hinata. Needless to say things were pretty tense and awkward between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Um I'm just going to go get some lunch, I forgot to bring a packed one" Hinata said, wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

"I'll come with you!" Both boys said in unison. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"I'll be fine by myself" she trudged off to the canteen, glad to have something to occupy her mind.

Once Hinata was out of ear shot Naruto turned to Sasuke with a serious look.

"Okay I know we have our differences but the one thing we have in common is we care about Hina. I think we both agree that we need to do something to cheer her up" Sasuke nodded at this.

"But what are we going to do? I have tried almost everything!" Sasuke said, puzzled.

"Well you haven't tried that ONE thing, every girl is happier with a little male attention, maybe Hina will like some too" Naruto said, both boys nodding their heads. If they had to say it this would be more of a benefit to them if anything.

"But we'd have to do it outside of school, we don't want to ruin her reputation any more than it has been" Sasuke said, Naruto agreed and the two shook hands.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she exited the school; she didn't know how much more she could take. It had already been a week since Sakura had told everyone and they had defiantly not forgotten about it like Hinata had hoped. Suddenly Hinata felt herself being halted in her tracks and two heads being placed on her shoulders.

"Hey Hinata we were wondering if" That was Naruto's voice, her body tingled as she felt his breath in her ear.

"We could walk you home" Sasuke finished, his breath in her other ear. Hinata's face turned very red and all she could muster was a nod. "Good, shall we go then?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto grabbed onto her hands and lead her down the path. Hinata could of just died and gone to heaven in that very moment. As they walked Hinata could feel Naruto's hand squeezing tight like usual as they made casual conversation about school projects. Sasuke's thumb was caressing her hand in a sensual way which was not helping the blush on her cheeks.

As they made it to her front door step Hinata invited the boys in for tea, missing the warmth in her hands as they went to get the door for her. Dropping her stuff on the foyer floor Hinata put the kettle on and turned on the TV. She turned to see Naruto and Sasuke already sitting on the couch with a spot in between waiting for her. She had a weird feeling as she sat down. Judging by Sasuke's smirk and Naruto's cheeky grin they were up to something. Naruto pulled the yawn and stretch move, placing his arm around Hinata like he usually did when they watched movies. Sasuke snaked his hand around Hinata's petit waist. Hinata could feel her face getting redder and redder, she probably should have told them to stop but to be honest she really did not want to. She was attracted to both of them, she really did not care for the reasons why they were doing this she just wanted to enjoy it while it was happening. In the end Hinata was just a teenage girl, no one could resist this. Naruto's fingers started playing with her hair absent-mindedly occasionally his hand would brush her face. Sasuke started to rub his arm up and down Hinata's side as if it was just a force of habit. The kettle signalled it was done and Hinata shot up out of her seat, thankful for a distraction. Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other once she had left the room.

"It's working, her face was so red, I think we have her totally distracted" Sasuke smirked at how cute Hinata had been.

"Yeah who would have thought Hina would go for stuff like this… It makes me wonder. What if Hina is a really big perv" Naruto said this with his eyes wide like he had discovered a big secret.

"You could be onto something! We'll have to test it, to be fair each person will have their own alone time with Hinata. It can only be suggestive behaviour though, no direct actions" Sasuke said, now really interested too.

"Deal, I'll go first" Naruto said excitedly as he jumped up off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He found Hinata in the pantry and thought of an idea. He quickly shut them both in the pantry and Hinata turned around startled.

"Hinata I need it!" Naruto said in a lusty and hasty voice.

"Wa-what are you going on about Naruto?" Hinata blushed, thinking of dirty thoughts.

"I just need it! I've been waiting so long, wanting it. Give it to me Hinata" By now Naruto had pushed Hinata back up against the shelf and had his arms resting either side of her head on the shelves. Hinata closed her eyes and let herself be swept up in the situation.

"But we can't Naruto! Not in here, Sasuke will hear. Besides I don't think I'm ready to give IT yet" She said in a panic. Suddenly she felt Naruto's arms move away and she opened her eyes to see him smiling and holding a bowl of sugar.

"What are you going on about Hina I just wanted the sugar bowl, you took ages to get it out and I really like it in my tea" Naruto chuckled and left the confused Hinata standing in the pantry wondering what just went on. Hinata came back into the room with everyone's tea, the sugar already on the table thanks to Naruto.

A little while later Hinata went upstairs to get something from her room. Sasuke and Naruto nodded to each other, it was Sasuke's turn. He entered her room stealthily, closing the door without a sound. She was over on her bed organising the board game they were going to play. Sasuke went over to her and spun her around so that she was pressed tightly between him and the bed.

"Let's do it here Hinata" Sasuke said as he looked seriously into her eyes.

"Do what here Sasuke?" Hinata said suspiciously, not wanted a repeat of the Naruto episode. 'Damn she is too sus now, I'm going to have to step up the big guns' Sasuke thought as he grabbed her wrists.

"You know what I mean Hinata. I want to do it and I want to do it here" Sasuke said as he moved his face closer to hers. He could still see the doubt in her eyes; he was going to have to bend the rules a bit. He leant on her which pushed her back to lie on the bed. He still had her wrists so he held them above her head and moved so that he was over her. He started to kiss her neck, okay so that wasn't a part of the plan but he couldn't help it.

"Wa-wait Sasuke I can't, we shouldn't, I don't know if I'm ready to do anything like that. My dad will be home soon" Hinata murmured, kind of distracted at the minute. Sasuke swore in his head, it was too hard to lose himself around this girl. This was only meant to be to test Hinata not ravage her like he wanted to. He quickly pulled away.

"What are you talking about? I was only saying I wanted to play the board game up here, get your mind out of the gutter" he said as he left the room to go get Naruto. Hinata sat up, not knowing what just happened, he kissed her on the neck and she was the dirty one, what was this?

"You suck Uchiha!" Hinata shouted, not really angry just really confused.

It soon came time for the boys to leave and Hinata led them to the door.

"You know Hinata" Naruto said as he got closer.

"You really are a perv" Sasuke said as he drew closer too. Both boys laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek at the same time and left. Hinata closed the door with a big blush and smile on her face. Today had been the best day in a long time.

* * *

Hope you liked my smutty chapter, I needed to cheer it up, Review please!


	14. Stop making it mushy

**I will make you mine**

Slow update, I know sorry, I graduated school, yay! So much for wanting to get this story done before my birthday. I appreciate all my reviews and my readers. Thanks for putting up with me. At the start it was bumpy and if I get time I might go back and fix the plot holes but updating comes first. I think I'm more comfortable writing this story now and I hope you enjoy it, I've been reading back over it and I know I do. Last chapter was fluff, now we're back into seriousness.

VOTES ARE IN – It was a tie-breaker and I had to decide but I will pm and tell you if you put in your review that you want to know which one won, I won't spoil it for those who want a surprise.

I do not own Naruto, I do not mean to offend nor do anything wrong, enjoy.

* * *

_"You know Hinata" Naruto said as he got closer._

_"You really are a perv" Sasuke said as he drew closer too. Both boys laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek at the same time and left. Hinata closed the door with a big blush and smile on her face. Today had been the best day in a long time._

* * *

Hinata laughed as she was bombarded by 5 puppies as soon as she walked in the door. They could hear her walking down the path and were waiting at the door, eager for a visitor.

"Sasuke, I'm here!" Hinata shouted as she carefully took off her shoes, not wanting to step on any of the little puppies. She picked Kashi up in her arms and snuggled into her as she made her way to Sasuke's room. She giggled in her mind at what he could be doing that would make him so busy not to come see her. 'Maybe he's in the shower, or maybe he's doing something really embarrassing like reading a romance novel or practicing kissing on a bear'. Hinata burst into the room, ready to make fun of him, only to see him sitting at his desk concentrating on homework.

"Ah well that's no fun" Hinata pouted.

"Sorry Hinata you won't get too see me shirtless, I know that's secretly what you wanted right" Sasuke smirked, not looking away from his notebook as he finished his last sentence.

"Don't feel to flattered I just wanted to make fun of you is all" Hinata stuck her tongue out as him as she made her way to his bed and sat down. She plopped Kashi next to a pillow so she could sleep. Sasuke swung his chair around and mock-glared at her.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework instead of bothering me" he wasn't going to mention he was the one that invited her here.

"I don't have any on the weekend, seeing as hardly anyone will talk to me at school apart from you and a few others I have no choice but to do homework in class instead of talking" Hinata said, looking a bit hurt. Sasuke being the popular boy that he was, wasn't blamed by many fan girls or the male population of the school so this didn't really affect him much. It was mainly his group that ignored him. Sasuke frowned and pulled Hinata into a hug.

"I can't stand to see you like this Hinata; I don't care what it takes. This was my fault and I'm going to fix it okay. Even though Sakura was hurt you shouldn't have to face my problems for me. Lately I just miss your smile, and knowing I was the one who made it go away kills me. I will not stop until I see you happy at school, only then will I be able to be truly happy." Sasuke said as he held her tighter, wanting her to know he fully meant what he was saying. Hinata let a couple of tears roll down her face and sniffed.

"Don't feel so guilty, If going through what I have means that I am the person I am today I would do it 10 times over. I'm proud of the way I've handled things and it's all thanks to you, Naruto, Shika and Tenten. I've made my mind up and decided that I don't feel ashamed of who I like and I trust you, not only that you have feelings for me but you wouldn't break them for another. Ah look at you Sasuke, you've turned this into a mushy and boring thing when I just wanted to have fun" Hinata pulled away and laughed. "Thankyou" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Sasuke felt like kissing Hinata at that moment but she still had that hint of sadness and he thought that she wouldn't enjoy it as much unless he made her distracted.

"Yunno Hinata I think you're right. We have been talking too much, maybe I should help cheer you up" Sasuke smirked as he leaned in closer to her. He was only joking about the talking, he loved talking about anything with Hinata which was a connection he never had with any other girl as he usually only enjoyed the physical side of things.

"Oh no you don't!" Hinata laughed as she pushed Sasuke away. "I've had experience with helping from you and it always leads to one thing!"

"What? You getting the privilege of kissing me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow cockily. "I know, we should do our 'no' exercises" Sasuke suggested as he moved right next to Hinata so that he was facing her red turned away face and his chest was touching her shoulder. He placed one hand on the small of her back, moving it left to right, rubbing gently so she felt a small tingle. "Hinata can I kiss you?" Before she got the chance to answer he quickly placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Mrmph!" Was all Hinata could manage and Sasuke chuckled.

"What was that? Was that a yes? Speak up?" Sasuke teased as Hinata tried to take his hand off.

"Mrmph!" Hinata was giggling at this point so her response was even more distorted.

"Oh yep, I get you, definitely a yes" Sasuke smiled. Hinata giggled more into his hand and stuck her tongue out and licked it. Sasuke immediately pulled his hand away with surprise.


	15. Will you be my goat

**I will make you mine**

**WARNING **Hot and heavy, sorry if you don't enjoy it but that's about as bad as it will get.

Quicker? I hope you like how fast it was because I thought 10 minutes was good :p. Sorry but this chapter seems very soppy and emotional. I tried to lighten it up a bit but I had to be realistic. Every girl has insecurities when she gets 'involved' with a guy, doesn't matter how light it is. I just had to address those first. Oh and I for one condone how early Hinata is letting Sasuke kiss her post break up because of the circumstances.

I do not own Naruto, I do not mean to offend nor do anything wrong, enjoy.

* * *

"_Mrmph!" Hinata was giggling at this point so her response was even more distorted._

"_Oh yep, I get you, definitely a yes" Sasuke smiled. Hinata giggled more into his hand and stuck her tongue out and licked it. Sasuke immediately pulled his hand away with surprise._

* * *

"How's that for ninja skills" Hinata smiled proudly, "oh by the way I was going to say yes anyway" Hinata stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke just grinned and brought her closer to him, if that was possible and pulled her in for a kiss. This didn't feel wrong, the freedom from guilt meant Hinata could finally enjoy this properly. Sasuke could feel Hinata's change in mood too and the fact that she was liking this just made him want to please her more. The kiss was a deep and slow kiss, Sasuke wanted to take everything in.

(I put the heavier stuff in a separate paragraph so if you don't want to read it you don't have to)

He moved Hinata so that she was in his arms, running his hands up and down her sides slowly and firmly, making sure she got a sensation out of this. Hinata was good at bringing him out of his shell when he was talking; well it was time for him to show her what he was good at. With his hands still caressing her sides he brought her tightly closer to him, not leaving any space for air between the two. The closeness made Hinata feel light-headed and all she could do was keep her arms around Sasuke's neck and cling tightly to his shirt. Hinata's little noises and jerks were doing more to Sasuke than she could ever think though. Sasuke really didn't want to scare Hinata or make her feel bad if she let him get too far so quickly but he wanted to try one last thing to see if she liked it. He grabbed her butt firmly and jerked her up, moving her up against him. Hinata's sudden deep intake of breath through her nose and fingers practically pressing into his back were a signal to Sasuke that if he went any further he would lose control.

He gave Hinata one last long intense kiss before he pulled away. "Wow" was all Hinata could say as she rolled off him and settled with just nuzzling into his chest while he lay on his back with his arm around her. "I can see why you're such a pervert now, doing that stuff is fun" Hinata laughed, feeling a bit awkward at letting Sasuke, a guy she wasn't even going out with, see her like that.

"Oi, don't call me that" He flicked her on the forehead. "I only do stuff like that with special girls, not just anyone, I'm only a pervert for you now, I'm keeping my cake and I'm not going to eat it" Sasuke smiled as he turned so that he and Hinata were facing. "I know I sound like the biggest douche but I think it's because we have such a strong connection that it means more than it would with anyone else" he didn't want Hinata to feel insecure, especially since she was new to this.

"Ah you make everything sound lame Uchiha!" Hinata smirked but it quickly turned into a bit of a pout when a thought crossed her mind. "I didn't let you do anything to soon did I? It was good but I feel bad like I gave the milk away so you won't buy the goat or something like that. I can't remember it, I think it was a goat, dad was saying it so I didn't really pay much attenti-" Hinata's rambling was silenced with a kiss. Sasuke pulled away and chuckled.

"Hyuuga, it may have been a bit early but trust me I just want to buy the goat even more now. I feel so weird calling you a goat. Hinata I think that the only thing that will make my life even more better than it already is now with you in it..." Sasuke rolled Hinata over so that her back was pressed against his chest and he was hugging her. "...Is if you would be my goat" Both he and Hinata laughed.

"Hmm," Hinata bit her lip "I want to be your goat so bad but it's not really fair is it if I kind of still want to think about it. Just sort my Naruto feelings out first you know" Sasuke frowned.

"Ah that's a bit of a letdown but I understand" Sasuke nodded as he released Hinata and sat up. Hinata recognised his hurt tone and felt bad.

"Ah I so shouldn't of let you do that! I got your hopes up! I mean I wanted to but I should have waited till I made a decision" By this stage Hinata was pacing around the room. "I'm such a bad person, I led you on! I didn't even realise. I wanted you to ask me out even, and I didn't even have a proper answer. Oh the shame!" Hinata was getting too worked up and it made Sasuke smile a tiny bit. He pulled her into a hug, resting his head on top of hers.

"It's fine, don't stress. I'm patient. After all I put you through the least I can do is wait. I'll wait until you finish whatever feelings you have for Naruto, and I put an emphasis on finish, Hyuuga. Plus I think we should wait for your school dramas to be over anyways so that us being together isn't too much of a controversy" Now that he was thinking things through rationally and not being distracted by a petit waist in his arms it seemed like a better idea. "Don't worry Hinata, I will make you mine" He smiled at her and flicked her forehead. He snaked his arms back around her waist, greedy in wanting to constantly be touching her now that he was allowed. "In the meantime we could always-"

"No" Hinata smacked him and laughed, pulling away.

"Aw come on I want some cheese" Sasuke teased.

"It's milk not cheese you loser" Hinata said as she headed for the door.

"Then I think it would be a cow instead of a goat" Sasuke pointed out. It clicked in Hinata's mind.

"THAT'S IT! It's a cow not a goat! Haha silly me a goat sounds silly" Hinata said loudly as she left, giving a salute to Sasuke before closing the door. Sasuke saluted back with a smirk, she was only this weird around him.


End file.
